mon amour
by g2loveyou
Summary: just a little something. Delphine plans a date/way to get Cosima back with a little help from clone club.


Mon Amour

* * *

"Doctor you have a visitor" thank you Sean please send Miss Manning right up. "This better be bloody god damn important delphine," Sarah said walking into the office. "Please, have a seat Sarah I need your help" Sarah sat down across from delphine waiting for her to start.

Delphine was nervous she didn't think it would come to his but she had no other choice. "so you see I love Cosima. I love her so much, but she won't let me help her anymore." Sarah looked deadly at her . " well don't you think that ship sailed a long time ago when you left her then came back and broke her hart. Delphine she loves you but you hurt her." Delphine stood there in tears looking out the window at the rain. "I don't know what to do I left her to protect her and now all it seems I'm doing is hurting her and I don't want to hurt her."

I'm sitting here in this chair looking at the one person who loves my sister the most and I have no clue what she wants me to do about it. "Delphine what do you want me to do about it because I'm at lost on why you called me here."

"I want you to help me. I want you to convince her to give me a chance." Sarah looked at her like she was crazy how she was supposed to do this. "I want to take her on date but I need you to help actually I need all of you clones to help." Sarah looked up at this with immediate interest. "If you hurt her any more I will kill you but I am willing to help and I am sure the others will to." Delphine got a huge smile on her face. "Alright pretty much I need fireworks a private beach and a picnic." Sarah looked at her with raised eyebrows now interested in the sound of fireworks. " I know just the place let me take care of everything I just need to know when" delphine hugged Sarah. " I really don't want to wait can we maybe do all of this by tomorrow night." Sarah looked at delphine dumb founded. " you're joking right I'm good but do you think I'm a miracle worker." Delphines' smile fell. "please Sarah I begging you"

Sarah looked at her pitifully. "fine but you owe me and the others big time".

 _Tomorrow night_

 _Knock at the door_

"What do you want delphine," cosima glared at her. "cosima please just hear me out, I love you so much and I only have done what I did to protect you. Yet it seems that I have only hurt you and I'm so sorry. When I left for Frankfurt I didn't have a choice they wouldn't let me see you they wouldn't let me say good bye. That's when I realized this was much more complicated then I originally thought. I would stop at nothing to protect you. I did some unspeakable things to protect you. I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed to live to be safe. I hurt you in the processes." Cosima just looked at delphine with tears in both of their eyes. Cosima grabs her and hugs her tightly whispering " I never want you to leave me again" delphine gently grabs her face and kisses her lightly. " I need you to come with me I have a surprise."

They get in delphines' white car and start driving an hour to a small beach in the middle of nowhere. " should I be worried you're going to kill me and leave me out here delphine" delphine looked over at her and smacked her on the arm " seriously! No now shut up and behave mon amour."

They drive a little bit farther when they pull up to the beach. " delphine this Is beautiful". They got out of the car and started walking when cosima saw the blanket set up on the beach. There was a cliché red and white checkered blanket with a basket of food and a bottle of red wine. Candles and flowers lined a path from the board walk to the blanket. " you did all of this for me" cosima looked at her with watery eyes "well we never really did get a first date. Come on let's sit down" they both sit down next to each other at delphine pours them both a glass of wine. Delphine looks deeply into cosimas eyes and softly kisses her which then turns in to a full blown make out session. When the fireworks begin to go off in the sky. They pull apart and cosima gets a huge smile. " how….. who… delphine you are the best but seriously how did you do all of this." Delphine looked at her with one of those infectious smiles. " I had some help from some amazing people that love you." Cosima looked at her with amazement. " I can't believe you go them to help" the fireworks ended with one spelling out I love you with a heart at the end. " I love you so much cosima and I will do anything for you, Even if that means sucking up my courage and begging Sarah to get the others to help me pull this off." Cosima softly kisses delphine

"Let's go walk on the beach mon amour" as they walk down the coast line their feet are barely touched by the water . they slowly walk up and down the coast line and eventually make it back and when they get back there's a fire started for them. They lay down on the blanket cuddled up together by the fire looking at the stars. The sisters and Felix watch them from a distance with smiles on their faces before they all leave but Helena because someone has to stay and make sure no one interrupts them. It couldn't be a more perfect night for them.

* * *

please leave a review

with much love


End file.
